Little Superstars
by Murder City Mistress
Summary: What happens when the kids of Petey Williams and the Motor City Machine Guns are left alone and want to be like their Daddy's. ONE SHOT! **Part of Like Us**


AN: Ajay belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight & Jackson, Makenzie & Damaien belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight & Me...but mostly KFND! xD

* * *

"You three mind your father and uncle while we're gone you hear me." Ajay stood there with her hands on her hips looking down at her three kids. "Yes mommy!" All three kids nodded there head as they sat on the bench in the locker room. Ajay had a photo shoot to do and both Petey and Sabin had a match leaving Shelley to watch the kids as much as Ajay hated the thought of it. Ajay kissed all three of her angels before she walked over to Petey and Sabin. "It will be fine Tink don't worry." The small Canadian leaned over kissing Ajay on the cheek. He then held out his arms to her as she tied up his forearm sleeves before tucking the strings away. She smiled before kissing him and making her way out of the locker room as the two looked at each other. "Let's go kick some Team 3D butt!" Sabin was ready as Shelley sat on the sofa watching the kids. "Alright we're out we'll be back in a few Alex don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Shelley just sat there on the sofa and rolled his eyes as the two left. The three kids sat there on the floor playing with their toys. "Uncle Alex we wanna watch daddy and Uncle Petey." Kenzie looked over at Shelley who was still sitting on the sofa playing with his camera. Shelley then stood up as he walked over to the TV and turned it on but nothing would work. He messed with it for a few minutes but still nothing would work. By now all three kids were yelling at Shelley about how they wanted to watch the match. "Alright I can't get the TV to work but if you wanna watch your daddy and uncle you can go to the curtain and watch. But no further than the curtain you three hear me. I'm going to go talk to the girls." Shelley pointed at them as they all nodded their head. Jackson being the oldest of the three was the one leading the two though the halls as he dragged his hockey stick behind him. Kenzie stuck close to Jackson with Damien close behind.

They got to the gorilla position as they stood there watching the match that was going on. Kenzie stood there clapping her hands cheering. Dame dropped the ball he brought as it rolled out beyond the curtain as he started to go get it only for Jackson to hold him back. "No Damey we can't go out there." Dame was able to get free of Jack's grip before walking out beyond the curtain as Jack smacked his forehead like his father Petey would do after Shelley would do something stupid. Jack tried to get Dame to come back bust just like Shelley payed no attention as Jack walked out as he reached out trying to grab Dame with the hockey stick. Dame then took off down the ramp as Jack followed along with Kenzie. They all stopped at the bottom of the ramp looking up into the ring forgetting everything they had been told. Both Sabin and Petey had their back to the ramp seeing nothing of what has happened or what's going to happen.

Jack handed his stick over to Dame as they climbed the ring steps and into the ring. The crowd gasped seeing the three kids in the ring as both Petey and Sabin were out on the floor on the other side. Dame ran over hitting Brother Devon in the leg with the hockey stick. Kenzie walked over to Brother Ray with her hands in the air wanting to be picked up. Jack was climbing the turnbuckles in the corner of the ring. Team 3D looked over at each other and the ref wasn't sure whether to ring the bell for a DQ or not. Petey finally pulled himself up to the ring apron to his horror of see two kids in the ring as he quickly slid into the ring and stood up. Jack jumped off the top rope for a flying crossbody as Petey turned around in time to catch him. Brother Ray picked up Kenzie as Sabin rolled into the ring. Sabin picked up Dame as they were trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Jack was trying to wiggle his way out of Petey's grip so he could do it again. The crowd cheered as they all climbed out of the ring and back up the ramp.

Petey said nothing the whole way back and it was as if they kids knew they were in some deep trouble. They all got back to the locker room to find no Shelley in sight as they sat the kids on the sofa telling them not to move. Ajay came busting into the locker room all frantic after seeing what happened. Jack knew he was in big trouble just because he was the oldest and he was suppose to know better. Ajay walked over to the sofa as she knelt down hugging her three kids. "What were you three thinking who let you wander around?" Ajay looked at the three trying to get a story out of them. "We wanted to watch daddy and uncle Sabin on TV but Uncle Alex couldn't get it to work. So he said we could go to the curtain to watch and no further. Damey dropped his ball and it rolled out past the curtain. He went after it and I tried to pull him back after telling him we couldn't go past the curtain." Jack tried to explain what happened the best he could hoping it would get them out of trouble. "And where is your Uncle Shelley?" "Mommy he said he was gonna go see the girls and took his black flashy thingy with him." Kenzie looked at Ajay trying to tell her that Alex went to go perv on the girls with his camera.

Petey sat there on the bench rubbing his forehead trying not to yell at anyone. A moment later Shelley strolled back into the locker room to find everyone in it. "Uhhhhh hi guys…match over already?" The small Canadian jumped to his feet as he slammed Shelley into the lockers. "What the hell were you thinking? Never mind you weren't Alex you never do! While you were being a jackass our kids made their way to the ring and thought it was cute to try and wrestle with us." Petey looked more than pissed off right now. "I told them they could watch the match from the curtain and go no further. I saw no harm in that they're big kids." "ALEX they're 4, 3 and 2 they need supervision." Ajay looked at Shelley. The three kids started to cry after being scared with all of the yelling Petey had done. "Petey let go of Alex you're scaring the kids." He quickly let go of Alex as he turned around to see all three of them sitting on the floor with Ajay crying. He felt really bad because he didn't mean to scare them but he couldn't help but to yell at Alex for what he had done.

He then started to make his way over to the sofa as all three kids tried to hide from him. "It's okay I'm not mad I promise. Come here Jackson." Jack only shook his head as he cuddled into his mommy even more. Ajay told them that it was okay as Petey knelt down on the floor holding his arms out. Jack stood there thinking about it before making his way over to his daddy and giving him a big hug. "I soweey daddy!" "It's okay Jackson I know you were only trying to do the right thing. I'm not mad at you I just had to yell at your Uncle Alex for doing something he shouldn't have." A moment later Kenzie and Dame made their way over to hug their uncle Petey as he sat on the floor. "You three have to promise me that you'll never do something like that ever again. You could have gotten hurt out there. You three promise?" "We prowmise!" All three kids said in unison as the small Canadian sighed in relief.


End file.
